Plagues and Dimensions
by SenshiofTerrah
Summary: A young woman comes through the Quantum Mirror asking for the SGC's assistance...


Plagues and dimensions  
  
Summary: A young woman comes through the Quantum mirror needing the SGC's help. Category: AU, minor romance Pairing: Sam/Jack, Daniel/other Rating: PG Warnings: AU character death Disclaimer: As always I own nothing whatsoever, pity I really wanted one of those O'Neill robots *sighs*  
  
Chapter one  
  
The Quantum mirror shimmered to life until a dark storeroom was revealed on the other side cluttered with unused instruments. Sharon looked back at those; who had come to see her off on this mission. Sam smiled her blue eyes glittering with unshed tears, she felt concern for the young woman but knew it would do very little to ask her to not go, they both knew it was necessary. They shared a hug before Sharon turned to her father and embraced him close as well Selmac took over for a moment whispering encouragement before her father retook control of the body. That done she stepped back from the last of her family and touched the mirror and with a flash she was standing on the other side. She gazed at those who waited for her return before deactivating the door and putting the controller in her knapsack. She purposely tripped the alarm and expected the rush of armed guards and made no fuss as they led her to an isolation room to interrogate her.  
  
The interrogations had been going on for what seemed hours but the girl in the video seemed patient as ever, she held herself erect her long reddish brown hair pulled back in a loose braid though several slightly curled wisps escaped to rest in her chocolate brown eyes. SG-1 stared at this woman wondering where in the hell she had come from, Jack said nothing only shaking his head occasionally, Sam was relieved it wasn't another double of her and Teal'c simply raised his eyebrow at what the girl was saying. Finally General Hammond turned off the tape and turned to his top team.  
  
"Well people, it seems we have a situation here, what do you suggest we do?" Hammond watched them leaning on his elbows it was really up to them, since this girl seemed to know them or at least of them.  
  
Sam spoke up glancing at the men in her team. "Well sir, she knows about the Stargate and apparently about us, I for one am curious at what else she knows, maybe something to fight the Gou'ld."  
  
"I agree with Major Carter." Teal'c spoke up calmly his eyebrow lowering now that they were onto a solution.  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair and smirked. "So just out of curiosity, did anyone ever notice that every single person who comes through that mirror has something to do with Snakes?"  
  
Everyone promptly stares at him blankly then shakes their heads. It was fairly quickly decided that they wanted to talk to this girl themselves so it took only minutes to bring her in under guard. Her reaction to seeing them was the last thing they expected.  
  
Sharon grinned looking completely at ease despite the MPs flanking her. She was about the same height as Jack with an almost wiry slender body. She looked about 23 years old or so with very familiar eyes and a faint smirk as if greatly amused by something.  
  
"Well hello folks, how's the weather in this universe?" She grinned as the group stared at her not quite sure how to take this girl who for all intents and purposes acted much as Jack did.  
  
Hammond stepped forward looking at the girl for a moment and she looked right back tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Hello George, good to see you again, you look just as I remembered you back home." She turned to look at the others carefully and she blinked then grinned wider. "Well Teal'c you certainly have changed from how I remember, you don't have hair and your symbol is gold not silver, fascinating, and Sam your hair's lighter, it looks nice on ya. Hello Colonel, I assume you are still a Colonel, Jack you have more gray than I remember and your hair is considerably shorter but overall you look good." She chuckled softly as if with her own private joke then she saw Daniel and checked him out for a moment pursing her lips "Now who in the hell are you?"  
  
"The more pertinent question is who in the hell are you, you refused to tell my people maybe you'd be more willing to tell me." Hammond watched Sharon speaking with a commanding tone not much amused by her easygoing manner.  
  
This seemed to be the opening the red head waited for she made a slight bow and spoke her voice full of amusement her dark eyes sparkling as if anticipating a big response. "Names Sharon O'Neill, on the other side I am Jack's daughter." She grinned looking at Jack now the reason for her amusement before was seen and she was not disappointed with the reaction.  
  
"His what!?"  
  
"Yeah my what?!"  
  
Both Sam and Jack responded at the same moment shock registering on their faces. Daniel looked perplexed and Teal'c simply raised his eyebrow again eyeing Jack for the briefest moment before seeming to accept the situation. Hammond didn't say anything looking carefully at Sharon seeing some of Jack's features on her face he nodded slightly and spoke his voice considerably softer than before.  
  
"Now can you tell us why you came through the mirror?" Hammond offered Sharon a seat finding a strange kinship with this decidedly odd girl. Sharon took it with a smile and thought for a moment sobering as if running through her head exactly what she had planned on saying.  
  
"On my world we were much like you, just the right elements to make everything work out, we stopped the attack on our earth at least the one from Apophis, but we never counted on anything else from the sky. About a year or so ago we had a huge meteor shower; course if we had known then what we know now we would have been better prepared." She looked up carefully at each person before her to make sure they were listening to her, seeing that they were she continued fiddling lightly with her braid.  
  
"Nirti sent a plague to our earth in the form of bluebell like flowers whose seeds had been implanted in said Meteors. They started to grow all over wherever there was soil they seemed to grow. The flower itself is harmless and actually quite pretty, what's deadly about it is its pollen. Once digested into the skin whether by inhalation or absorption it begins to affect the synapse in your brain basically wiping all memory away until not even your reptilian complex works and you die from basic malfunction. I was brought in to study the flower and discovered its unfortunate affects too late millions had already died all over the world, mostly third world countries but even the states, were affected by it." She pauses as if plagued by a haunting memory before she continued not looking at anyone for a moment.  
  
"One of our operatives discovered the cure to the plague on PX-75463 unfortunately for us Nirti knew about it and we were only able to get a fairly small sample to earth before she killed all life on the planet including two SG teams. We had enough to heal the president, his family, and certain vitals of SGC." She glanced briefly at Sam before scanning the room as if she had done nothing as she continued.  
  
"The plague was designed for Tau'ri only, no Gou'ld or Tok'ra, were affected though Jaffa seemed to get very slight headaches if around the flower too much. For six months now we have been searching other worlds through the Quantum Mirror to find one that could possibly help, though most seemed to have been taken over by the Gou'ld there were a few that were still free, of all of them this had the best prospect of being able to help. I was chosen to come because I was the one least likely to exist here, or so our research thought. I am fairly sure that PX-75463 exists in this plane and if it does it might have just what we need to save my world." She stopped and looked at them point blank waiting to see what they would say it was Hammond that spoke first.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for what your earth is going through, but I cannot authorize a mission to this planet until I have talked with my superiors, I personally favor the mission but my superiors might not agree. I'll need you to be checked out with our doctor and then we will give you guest quarters on base but for the moment that is all I can do." Hammond even looked regretful that he couldn't help her quite yet, that odd bond he felt with her got a little stronger and he had a desire to help her any way he could trying to imagine what it would be like to live in a world like that.  
  
"Doctor Jackson if you would show our guest to the Infirmary I'll need Major Carter to check for this planet we can at least see what's there. Dismissed people." Hammond stood glancing once at Sharon before he headed to his office to have a talk with some people.  
  
Sharon became very still as Daniel stood to show her the infirmary she gulped suddenly looking very flustered at something, finally she stood and allowed him to lead the way though she said nothing staring until they were out of earshot of everyone. Finally she spoke her voice almost reverent as if speaking with the dead.  
  
"You're a guy."  
  
The young woman's words caused Daniel to stop and look at her for a moment puzzled he glanced down at his clothing.  
  
"Last time I checked I was. You didn't have a Dr. Daniel Jackson on your world?" His blue eyes gazed at her just as Dani's used to and Sharon almost broke down as she faintly shook her head.  
  
"We had a Dr. Jackson but Danielle was a woman, not a man, though I must admit you look eerily like her even your eyes are the same. You're like twins." She looked away for a moment composing herself a faint shiver went through her causing Daniel some concern as he stepped closer to her turning her head to face him. There was a shimmer of tears in her eyes and a haunted look on her face.  
  
An MP walked by allowing Sharon to dry her eyes and compose herself and she didn't say anymore until they were in the infirmary meeting Dr Janet Frasier. The Frasier Sharon knew was just like this one that she almost forgot that they weren't quite the same person. Still Sharon felt more comfortable around Janet than she did around Daniel and allowed the woman to examine her fully without complaint. Once fitted with a bill of clean health Sharon was shown to her quarters, as expected very Unitarian in style with a simple bed and shelf space for belongings. She fell to the bed not looking at Daniel who hadn't yet left the room.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a moment not quite sure what to say in fact. Finally Daniel approached Sharon's bed and gingerly sat down as if she were a wild animal he didn't wish to startle, Sharon did not move though she did not look at him either.  
  
"Your Dr Jackson, was a woman? I never imagined a gender reversal was possible, though Sam might know about that more than me, I mean what is she like? Its obvious you are close to her." He stopped talking watching her for any reaction. What Sharon said next took him off guard.  
  
"Do you know what its like to see someone you care for die?" Sharon didn't look at him her voice distant how could everything be so familiar and yet so alien. She didn't see Daniel grow pale and run fingers through his hair before speaking his voice faintly pained.  
  
"Actually I do, I was there when my wife died." He watched her thinking for a moment of Sha're and the last moments he saw her alive. He didn't notice Sharon sitting up watching him with the same eyes that his best friend had. She tilted her head pulling her legs up to her chest looking younger than she had before.  
  
"Dani was my best friend, I couldn't imagine life without her in it, after she died I felt empty and concentrated more on my work determined to save my world when I could not save my friend." Her voice faltered and her face hardened as if against the unbidden memories. "It seems we have much in common Dr Jackson, we have both lost those that we cared for. How do you find the strength to go on each day? To know that you can never turn to that person for companionship." She searched Daniel's eyes for a moment a faint glistening in her own brown orbs.  
  
Daniel wasn't completely sure what exactly happened next only that there seemed to be a bond between them forming, as if they had known each other for years and knew each others secrets it was an oddly pleasant feeling. He watched Sharon for a moment more before he heard a knock at the door, turning he saw Jack waiting obviously to speak to his otherworldly counterpart's daughter. Quickly Daniel stood and headed out the door while Jack raised his eyebrow slightly until Daniel was gone.  
  
"Do you find this as weird as I do? Cause I find this just, really, really weird." Jack says without preamble entering Sharon's room and finding a chair he turned it backwards and sat in it resting his forearms on the back watching the girl with his eyes.  
  
Sharon smirked faintly making herself comfortable on the bed she let out her hair which actually ended midway down her back in long slightly curly waves. She had a bare tracing of freckles on her face at the ridge of her nose and the only jewelry she wore was an oddly designed locket with the symbol of earth on it. She played with this watching Jack as if analyzing him from head to toe before she spoke.  
  
"Some obvious differences between you and dad but basically you're the same guy." She smirked, her eyes looking faintly amused as Jack seemed to think on this before replying.  
  
"So what's the difference, I'm better looking right? I knew it I was better looking." He grinned suddenly feeling at ease with this girl as he rarely did with other people, especially those he had just met.  
  
Sharon scooted closer though her legs were still curled up on the bed "well the major difference is that my dad is Tok'ra and you obviously are not." She obviously knew how he would react to that and seemed to enjoy the shocked slightly revolted expression he had on his face.  
  
"You got to be kidding me, what would make me willingly put a snake in my head? You sure you got the right O'Neill, because I would never even consider it."  
  
"Never the less he did, on account of the cancer, I need to know though, and I assume that you are in contact with the Tok'ra, do you know what happened to Selmac? Please don't tell me they never found a partner I would be devastated if she died." Sharon looked genuinely concerned for the Tok'ra in question obviously knowing her well from prior experience. Jack quickly assured her that Selmac was fine and living inside of Jacob Carter because he had cancer and not Jack.  
  
Sharon thought about this fascinated "The cancer jumped from you to him so he got Selmac instead; and you and Sam are still military, pity you two make a handsome couple on my world." She grinned seeing Jack's expression for the briefest moment it was slightly wistful then it blanked again to a simple friendly one but Sharon had caught it and her theory was confirmed.  
  
They talked for a little while longer, comparing their worlds lightly not talking about anything heavy or truly personal and Jack felt the companionship grow with her as if they; were friends though there was a deeper kinship to, as if he had a desire to protect her and he did not feel anything wrong with that. Finally though Jack left Sharon alone as she ate her dinner in her room and fell to sleep dreaming of her family as she knew them and for a moment they became the people of this world the only one truly changing was Dani to Daniel Jackson, and surprisingly she did not mind the change, it seemed to fit as nothing in her life had for some time since Dani's death.  
  
The alarm for off-world activation woke Sharon out of a dead sleep and caused her to jump out of bed in an old habit ready to do what was needed, she was slightly disoriented that this was not her room; it took a moment for her to realize that she was on the other side of the mirror. Her mission came back to her mind and she calmed her racing heart making sure everything was straight on her body not bothering to do anything more than hand brush her long reddish hair before she left the room memorizing where it was in reference to everything else. She went to the Gate room level using the card pass she had found beside her bed, as she had finger combed her hair. She found all of SG-1 except for Sam, watching the portal as several men and women came out, by the look of it they were obviously Tok'ra and Sharon was intrigued. No one seemed to object to her being there since she obviously was experienced with staying out of the way and actually seemed to belong there despite the fact that she was wearing subtly civilian clothing.  
  
Daniel noticed her giving her a brief nod he looked away without offending something obviously on his mind already. Sharon felt a grin pulling at her lips though she managed to keep them straight as she watched Sam greeting her father with a warm hug remembering a few times when it was her and her dad in that same position. Soon the gate closed and Jacob Carter was brought up to the computer room, he was different looking than Sharon remembered from her world. She had to stop herself from saying General Carter and extended her hand as she was introduced as their other dimensional visitor, at that moment Selmac came forward looking at Sharon carefully with oddly wise eyes and she spoke using Jacob's voice with that odd vibration all of that race had.  
  
"You have come through the mirror then? Perhaps I shall see this world of yours some day from what Sam tells us it seems an interesting place." Selmac actually smiles, and though it is not her father's face looking at her, Sharon was still comforted. Selmac was the same as she remembered.  
  
"It would be nice for you to see it, the Selmac on my world is just like you, and it's like being home again." She thought Almost. Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Hammond who hailed Jacob/Selmac with a warm greeting and smile as old friends would.  
  
"Did someone inform you what was needed to be done Jacob? What does your council think about it?" Hammond spoke quietly to Jacob though Sharon still heard wondering exactly what they were talking about.  
  
Jacob grinned much like the General Carter that Sharon knew and glanced at the Tok'ra waiting for him patiently gazing at the newcomer curiously. "They sent me to help with this little rescue mission the ones behind me are willing to help too so we are ready when you are George." He glanced at Sharon and winked.  
  
Sharon's jaw nearly dropped, they were talking about her mission, the Tok'ra were going to help and she felt a great sense of relief, they would understand what she needed to do. For the first time in what seems forever she felt eager to get going but managed to hide it with a small smile.  
  
The exploratory team prepared for the mission, it seemed that the address that Sharon had mentioned did in fact exist. The world was very pastoral from what the MALP's showed and quite suitable for human presence. Soon SGs 1,2and 5 were going through the gate with Sharon and the Tok'ra preparing in case there were Gou'ld around.  
  
The glade around the gate was quiet the only sounds that met their ears were the songs of birds and the wind going through trees in the distance. Sharon seemed to know where she was going or at least looking for. She told those who had not spoken to her before about what exactly it was that they were looking for making sure they all understood. The teams split up keeping in constant contact, in case there were enemies on planet.  
  
The Tok'ra were the first to spot the needed plant and informed the other search teams so that it only took a few minutes for Sharon and SG-1 to reach their position. On a small hilltop sat a bundle of what appeared to be white roses though they did not seem to have thorns and grew in vine form, not bush. Sharon grinned and knelt beside the flower taking a sample bud she tested it with equipment that didn't quite look like it belonged to the Tau'ri. When Jacob inquired he quickly found out that the tester wasn't from around here though she smiled not explaining any further as she looked pleased with the results.  
  
"As far as I can tell this is the same exact flower that matches the antidote, though I would like to test it further just to make sure." She looked up at the older people around her standing she tenderly held the bud in her hands as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Almost reluctantly she put the sample in a baggy and followed the others back to the Stargate not even really noticing that Daniel kept looking at her with unusually curious eyes.  
  
When the Tok'ra returned with Sharon they informed Hammond what they had found and one of the Tok'ra, a botanist, helped Sharon study the bud who was pleased to find her hopes confirmed. When the other SG teams returned they reported no activity for miles around the Stargate. Plans for the next day of gathering were made though Sharon was still in the lab studying the bud with an almost Carter-like reluctance to leave it alone. When Sam arrived with dinner Sharon showed her how the antidote was extracted and they started to talk.  
  
"I can't imagine having brown hair." Sam shook her head and then saw the picture that Sharon had brought with her proving that she did indeed have brown hair; in the picture was her and a teenage girl with long reddish hair beside Cassandra all three were smiling.  
  
"Cassie is doing well despite the plague, she has taken a great interest in healing, she even helped figure out how to make the Antidote most affective and taught anyone who was willing to know, all we really need now are the supplies, then hopefully it will be affective to save the remainders of my world." Sharon looked away for a moment fingering the bud. Sam put an arm around Sharon's shoulder and reassured her that everything would be alright.  
  
"So many people have died already, and it's up to me to get the Antidote now. I feel for the first time that I might actually have a shot at it, I just don't want to screw it up." Sharon leaned her head on Sam's shoulder, it felt as if she were back home again talking with Her Sam, except she knew that it wasn't really her Sam.  
  
They ate dinner in silence and had another debriefing to get the details of what was needed the next day. That night when Sharon was going back to her room Daniel stopped her showing her some pictures they had taken of ruins about four miles east of the gate to see if she recognized them. She found herself comparing him to her Dani and felt endeared as his eyes soaked in the ruins in the picture as if they were precious stones. They talked over the possible origins of these stone ruins until they reached her room where Sharon offered for him to come in so that they could discuss in the comfort of chairs.  
  
"Now I was thinking it was of Greek origin until I saw these hieroglyphs here, which are definitely Egyptian and not Greek and then of course there is something here that almost looks Chinese." He points the certain writings out that had stood on the walls now mostly broken as Sharon looked on in fascination.  
  
Dani had always shared her findings with Sharon to get an outsiders opinion though Sharon herself knew three languages written and oral. She watched Daniel Jackson as he frowned ever so slightly in thought trying to puzzle this out; a stray piece of hair fell unnoticed into his eyes and Sharon automatically, as she did with Dani, tucked it behind his ear. Daniel jumped and looked at her in surprise her own face registering puzzlement, not sure why she had done that and she apologized. Daniel nodded slowly not looking away from her eyes for a moment, still slightly mystified before he remembered what he had been doing and cleared his throat.  
  
"It seems that it's a conglomerate of languages perhaps several Gou'ld had resided on this planet which might explain the several slightly differing styles of architecture that we found at this particular site which happens to be near a field of the flower you need." He glanced up to make sure she was listening seeming to have something else on his mind for a moment.  
  
Sharon smiled at the mentioning of the flower she so needed and then noticed the thoughtful look that crossed his baby blue eyes, so familiar and yet at the same moment so different. Daniel sat up having been leaning forward to show her the photographs and cleared his throat again rubbing the back of his head in an obviously boyish gesture.  
  
"How would you feel about going to see these Ruin's tomorrow while we are getting the Antidote flower? There are a few more Conge there that we couldn't get records of perhaps you would like to see them?" His eyes suddenly looked hopeful which caused Sharon to laugh softly but when she saw his slight frown she touched his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I would love to, Daniel Jackson." She laughed again after doing a very good Teal'c impression which caused Daniel to watch her very surprised and then suddenly smile somewhat at ease now. He felt that strange drawing to her again, as if they were meant to meet as if they had always been close. Before he could really stop himself Daniel had reached out to touch Sharon's hair tucking a wayward lock behind her ear causing her to gulp but not look away. They moved closer without knowing it and then their lips brushed in the lightest of kisses at the touch a pulse like electricity passed between them and hesitantly the kiss lengthened, though it was fairly innocent in and of itself. When they drew apart Sharon couldn't help but blush at the almost elementary schoolgirl feeling that had come over her. It was obvious that Daniel felt the same thing and cleared his throat apologizing though a slight smile was shared between them. The connection had been made and could not be denied, whatever else happened they had had a moment to themselves as themselves and felt freer for it.  
  
Sharon watched as Daniel left for his own quarters and the moment he shut the door silently she fell back and sighed. She remembered once remarking to Dani after a particularly dear boyfriend had broken up with her that if only Dani were a guy she would snatch her up in an instant as a good catch, of course they had both laughed at that. Now though as she thought of Daniel and that kiss she felt as if it had been prophesy, and not fantasy talking. The thought of Daniel helped ease the pain of Dani's death and she managed to fall into dreamless sleep.  
  
The showers were hot and steam rose all around obscuring her vision into the room beyond. It didn't really matter though all that mattered was her getting clean. Usually more women took showers here but today she was the only one in here. Running fingers through her long red hair she made sure all the soap was out; her eyes closed to prevent anything going into them. As Sharon dried off she heard footsteps approaching looking up she saw Dani's familiar form as she came into the room wrapped in a towel her short hair clinging to her neck as she smiled and sat beside Sharon. It did not seem odd that Dani was sitting beside her nor was it odd that they were alone in a normally full room. Sharon rested her head on Dani's shoulder and they laughed like old times. The sound of a staff weapon charging up alerted them both Sharon looked up in time to see a Jaffa aiming for Dani and before she could do anything Dani was shot in the back. Sharon caught her dearest friend before she completely fell but it was too late there was blood on the floor and Dani's eyes had become as lifeless as a doll's. Gou'ld laughter met her ears and she looked up her usually warm brown eyes dark as angry coals as she saw several Jaffa surrounding two of the system lords Nirti with her smug smile, and another dark haired handsome man with a proud standing, their eyes blazing like suns.  
  
Dread filled Sharon's stomach for one Gou'ld was part of her past and she knew the other part of her future, she wanted to run to hide but found that she could not move. She heard something slither towards her looking down she saw a Gou'ld symbiote at her feet its red eyes glowing balefully. Helplessly she watched it slither up her leg and to the back of her neck where she felt the pain as it struck infesting her. She recalled screaming before everything was darkness.  
  
Sharon woke leaping from her bed clawing at the back of her neck, about this time several guards rushed in and finding their otherworldly guest alone they paused confused watching her scream still in half a dream. When Daniel came in he wrapped his arms around Sharon whispering in her ear to calm her. Slowly she managed to wake up fully and realized where she was, looking over her shoulder she saw Daniel with concern in his blue eyes. Sharon shivered and relaxed against Daniel sobbing speaking in Russian so he was the only one who understood her as she had always done with Dani when they needed to speak in private.  
  
"Oh God, they killed her, they killed her. They want me to become like them oh God the snake." After that everything else did not make sense in any language so Daniel managed to sit Sharon down reassuring the guards that he had it under control and waited for them to leave before doing anything else.  
  
Daniel felt Sharon shivering in abject fear; her dream must have been extremely real for this kind of reaction, so all he could really do was hold her until she had calmed down enough to speak in English. He remembered that he had woken up screaming a few times after Sha're had been taken and then after she had died so he knew how she felt in some sense of the word. Slowly though he felt the shivering lessen and finally Sharon relaxed against his chest completely as his arms were wrapped around her. She was warm and not as full figured as Sha're had been but still she seemed to belong in his arms, which was odd enough and yet Daniel couldn't bring himself to quite let go.  
  
Sharon wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist noting the strength his touch possessed, she could feel his muscles flexing slightly and marveled in the back of her mind. She put her head on his shoulder and found it was just the right height for her, Sharon found that she didn't really want to let go of him, finding strength and comfort in his touch and she was safe in his arms.  
  
"I have been having nightmares ever since she died, but this one was the worst, it felt so real it even hurt. There were two Gou'ld, one I recognized as Nirti but the man I had never seen him before and I was not able to get a good picture of the symbols that the Jaffa had on their foreheads." She spoke against his ear afraid to say anything above a whisper as if she did it would come true. "They killed Dani and then released a Symbiote to infest me. I could feel it go into my brain; it was then that I woke up. It's like a dull ache at the back of my head." She shivered again and felt his arms hold her close.  
  
Daniel could feel her warm breath against his ear but he tried to ignore it concentrating on what she was saying trying to figure out how to make her feel better, but he was drawing a blank sensing how close her body really was. He put a hand up to her neck to massage it and stopped dead feeling scar tissue there he pulled away suddenly and looked at her frowning.  
  
"Um Sharon, have you ever been injured on the back of your neck?" He was starting to get a bad feeling as he watched her reaction.  
  
Sharon touched the back of her neck and looked away as if slightly embarrassed it was obvious she hadn't expected to explain that.  
  
"Daniel, there is something I have to tell you, something I don't think even my father knows about." She takes a deep breath and turns pulling her hair away from her neck to show some kind of nearly invisible scar tattoo in the shape of the symbol for earth to match the one on her locket. "I volunteered for an Asgard experiment when I first thought that my dad was going to die, I figured if he was going to then I had no reason to live if the experiment failed. To my chagrin and those around me the experiment was a full success, and one of the reasons that I am immune to the plague." She hesitated until she saw his expectant expression. "I am not completely human any longer."  
  
Silence reigned from Daniel's side of the bed to the point where Sharon actually looked up to see what he was going to do. Daniel scratched the back of his neck obviously unsure what to say to that. They sat that way for some time before Daniel finally reached over and touched her hand as if afraid that something bad may happen if he moved too quickly. He examined her fingers for a moment as if expecting them to change.  
  
"But, Dr Frasier examined you, she didn't find anything unusual about you; how do you mean that you aren't completely human any more." He finally looked up into her eyes and realized that they were the same ones he had looked into before, there was nothing strange about her at all as far as he could tell.  
  
Sharon sighed softly and kept a hold on his hand, as if to draw strength from him. "It isn't a physical change per say its all mental, my brain has the capacity to see hints of possible futures and I can sense Gou'ld even if I cannot see them." She smirked bitterly "I am immune to all diseases and have the ability to heal as well as any Gou'ld."  
  
Daniel watched numbly as he thought on what she had said reaching carefully to her neck he traced the lines of the symbol there before actually massaging her neck thoughtfully. Oddly he didn't feel repulsed by what she revealed but faintly fascinated as he looked into her eyes. Finally he embraced her again and whispered against her ear assuring her that her secret was safe with him before he kissed her cheek.  
  
Sharon felt a prickling of tears in her eyes as she whispered her thanks to him, gratitude in her heart. Though eventually they did pull away from each other when a light tap on the door brought them back to reality, today was the beginning of the second half of her mission, the gathering of the antidote, and she needed to be there for any questions that the volunteers might ask. They left together, the bond that had grown between them stronger than ever, to the point where they didn't need to speak to communicate.  
  
The groups came through the Stargate as they got their assignments and separated for the few hours it would probably take to get the flowers. Sharon followed Daniel towards the ruins carrying a bag casually over her shoulder, a small smile on her face. She nodded to Jack and Sam as they went another way Jack raised his eyebrow slightly but said nothing as Sam got his attention and they walked out of sight.  
  
The Ruins were larger than the pictures had portrayed they stretched over half an acre of wilderness, it made Sharon stop and admire the remains of beautifully carved arches and buildings, this place looked simply ancient. Just as he had promised the blooms were surrounding the ruins like a moat of flowers. They helped each other gather three full bags taking their time, when noon hit they took a rest for lunch and some exploring. Some of the glyphs that Daniel pointed out looked very much like ancient Greek with a Chinese twist; there were even a few Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Daniel sat beside Sharon tracing one of the beautifully crafted symbols as they ate lunch talking quietly and overall enjoying each other's company.  
  
She had just told a funny joke in Russian when they heard the sound of a Zat'nikatel charging up, the next thing they knew Daniel had been hit by an electrical charge followed shortly after by Sharon, neither had a chance to give a warning when their worlds went black. The Jaffa who had shot them spoke commands and the woman was lifted from her spot leaving Daniel knocked out. He would wake up later with her gone and the only sign of foul play was her locket lying on the ground where she had been sitting, the chain broken.  
  
Sam moaned softly the pain in her head was fading but not fast enough for her tastes she sat up and cursed under her breath when she saw where she was. Looking around quickly she saw the only other occupant in the room was Sharon O'Neill; quickly Sam knelt beside the younger woman taking her pulse. Sharon's pulse was strong she looked more asleep than anything else and it took only moments for her to rouse suddenly alert she leaped from her sitting position looking ready to rip out the throat of any enemy. When she saw it was Sam the red head relaxed minutely and let her dark eyes gaze around the room carefully noting the only exit was barred and probably guarded by Jaffa.  
  
A noise near the door to their cell warned them that soon they wouldn't be alone, a moment later no less than a patrol of Jaffa entered the room telling them to get on their knees. Sharon looked ready to disobey when she got jabbed in the back with a pain stick so that she fell hard onto her knees gasping for breath. The women's wrists were bound as were their feet and they were surrounded by the guards being led somewhere, Sam and Sharon shared a look, this wasn't going to go well.  
  
The two women were led into a room where several other women sat, most looking very scared to be there. Two of the women they recognized as members of the Tok'ra who had come with them on this excursion to help. Sharon was pushed onto a seat as was Sam who said nothing simply staring daggers at the Jaffa; she recognized their symbols and felt a definite sense of foreboding.  
  
The room became deathly quiet when a gong sounded it seemed to reverberate throughout the entire ship, for ship it was, one of the Mother ships from what Sharon could tell. Another set of Jaffa entered this one including the First prime of whomever it was he served, they flanked the room intimidating any of the girls who thought they might try and escape, and none did. Then another man a darkly handsome man with a slight goatee came in looking pleased with his choices. Sharon gasped, this was the man from her dream and she began to feel sick trying to get Sam's attention, but never got her to look in her direction. The man's eyes suddenly glowed showing what he was and the other women drew back in fear.  
  
Sharon felt reckless suddenly she had a great urge to strike the Gou'ld and wipe that pleased smirk off of his face. In a flash she stood leaping for him, distantly she heard Sam shouting in warning before Sharon felt the pain again as the pain staff struck her again. Arms pulled her back as she cursed in German at the Gou'ld man; he looked amused at her attempted attack. He spoke the vibration of all Gou'ld in his voice.  
  
"Such spirit has merit, but it needs discipline." He stroked her cheek and smiled again before pulling her to her feet, still being held by the Jaffa. Sharon switched back to English seeing that the German did not seem to affect him any.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right keeping us against our will!" She panted growling softly not really caring that some of the other women stared at her aghast, an inexplicable hatred flared in her breast at this abhorrence.  
  
The Gou'ld in front of her raised his eyebrow slightly and then smiled amused at something, he gestured to his first prime and stepped back sitting in a chair that was not noticed before. The first prime gave a nod to his master and struck Sharon in the back again with the pain stick causing her to nearly scream but she held it in biting her lip. In the distance Sharon heard the head Jaffa speak announcing the identity of their gracious host.  
  
"You will kneel to your god, Lord Ba'al." At this pronouncement there was an intake of breath from the women there, as Sharon was forced to her knees staring up at Ba'al hatred obvious in her dark eyes.  
  
~This is the end of part one if anyone is interested in reading the rest  
email me so I know and I shall finish it contact me at  
historianofmagic@msn.com ~ 


End file.
